thespleencupfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spleen Cup Wiki
The Spleen Cup The Spleen Cup is a fantasy draft competition created as a breakaway league from the SHC dream team classic league in 2018. It consists of 10 sides, those being Winno's Weinerdogs, Basso's Brokers, Paul's Punani, Jagwa's Jaguars, The Sweet Reds, Jake the Snake, Miotti's Tays, Bwen's Behs, Mclovin Magic, and Assman's Sachs. 4 of the sides were foundation sides from the old league, 5 were new expansion teams, and the Tay's were brought in from a separate league. History The league was formed on the advice of Commissioner Hackett, who had been advocating for a move away from the classic league for years. With the league losing luster as the coaches grew further apart and rarely interacted IRL, it allowed for a new league to be formed in which the rivals were close friends and ensured every game had meaning. The inaugural premiership was won by Paul's Punani, with the the Sweet Red Paddle being awarded to Basso's Brokers. Clubs Basso's Brokers Pre Draft Premierships: 2008*,2009*,2010 2018 Draft Finish: 10th 2019 Draft Finish: 2nd Paddles: 2018 Brownlows: 2019 Song: See the Brokers Fly up History: The Brokers are one of the oldest clubs in the land, having formed and run the old SHC DT league which began in the previous decade around 2008. His knowledge of the game early was second to none, as he was the first to farm rookies and sell up to better players, which made him one of the most dominate teams in the league, even though some of his early premierships are questioned due to his ownership of multiple clubs, with serious allegations of match fixing abound. The once mighty Brokers have seen a decade of mediocrity in the 2010's, as other clubs became more professional and better prepared. While no club can match the financial power of the Brokers, this has not translated to on field success for close to 10 years. The club reached its lowest ebb in history in 2018, claiming the Sweet Red Paddle despite playing against expansion clubs who had never played dream team before. 2019 has been a year of redemption, as the side looks to play its first meaningful finals campaign in some time, with a strong list and a genuine chance of a premiership. Can the Brokers of Old make their grand return? 2019 season: The Brokers rose from the brink of administration to storm back into relevancy, claiming the minor premiership and playing off the in the Spleen GF. Ultimately injuries cursed them, losing Cogs, Greene, Heppel and Menegola for the GF, aswell as trading away Cameron to his direct opponent who scored 151. Rivals: Brokers V Weinerdogs: One of the fiercest rivalries in modern DT, these two have played a number of classic matches over the years, with perhaps the most famous being the 2016 elimination final. The Brokers needed a win to secure top 4, and the Weinerdogs needed to win with other results going their way just to make the finals. The Brokers suffered a shock loss to finish 5th, and the Weinerdogs scraped in on %, setting up a huge Friday night football elimination final at the MCG. The Weinerdogs shocked the football world, handily defeating the Brokers who were playing in their first finals series since 2010. The loss shattered the Brokers confidence and sent them back to the focus finals wilderness, as they never recovered from this loss. Some say this final broke the Brokers. Brokers v Snakes: The two power clubs enjoyed a fierce rivalry from 09-12, but since then it has been a mostly one sided affair as the two clubs fortunes went in separate directions. Still, this one always has a little more meaning than any regular old game and crowds flock to see these two in action. Brokers V Punani: These clubs have never got along and there is an old saying among the Brokers faithful; "As long as the Punani lose, the Brokers win." Always a big game and two sides who are more than happy when the other is struggling. Winno's Weinerdogs Pre Draft Premierships: 0 2018 Draft Finish: 4th 2019 Draft Finish: 3rd Brownlows: 2019 Spleen: 0 Club Song: Oh When the Weinerdogs (Go Marching in) History: The Weinerdogs were introduced in 2011 as the league sought expansion. They were coached by a man who knows football but did not understand the economics of dream team. Subsequently in their inaugural season they put together one of the worst all time dream team seasons, as a side consisting of zero rookies and 25 mid priced players pulled out scores of 1450 every week. It was a difficult learning year for the Dogs, and they were fairly derided throughout the entire year. They improved year on year and enjoyed their first finals appearance in 2013, an elimination final loss to Chooks Rooks. The expansion side had won respect and gained legions of followers. The most successful year to date for the Dogs was in 2014, when they finished with their first top 4 berth and grand final appearance. They lost the grand final to their massive rival the Punani, with late scratchings of Lance Franklin and Dayne Zorko dooming them. The club faltered after that, making finals in every year but never seriously challenging for the premiership. Known as a wildly inconsistent team who are just as likely to knock off the best side by 300 then lose to the Reds the week after, the Weinerdogs faithful are searching for the year they put it all together and produce a week to week consistent performance. The Dogs had a typically inconsistent draft season, starting off like a house on fire and looking a shoe in for a finals spot, before losing 7(SEVEN!) games in a row to fall behind drastically, before rallying late to slide into the top 6. They will be looking to overcome these woes and make sure they are motivated every week and not just for the rivalry games. Smashed the Behs in the finals before bowing out to old rival the Snakes. 2019 started miserably and fans were calling for the coach's head. They have righted the ship with a remarkable mid season turnaround in a season mirroring 2018, having won 7 in a row as opposed to losing 7. Fighting for the top 2 and going in as a premiership dark horse. Rivals: Weinerdogs V Punani: The Weinerdogs have harbored deep resentment ever since the flag slipped from their grasp in 14, and the Punani faithful let them know about it every chance they get. The Punani have had the wood over the Weinerdogs ever since, and the Dogs long for a revenge game, and often end up playing with their hearts not their heads against this side. Weinerdogs V Snakes: A rivalry that was born out thin air, when a prideful Weinerdogs coach flew in the face of advice and all the stats in front of him and challenged the best side in the comp with a $50 bet, now known as the famous "Doll Hairs" match. The Snakes were the top side in the league and gladly accepted the challenge, knowing that they would defeat the Dogs 99 times out of 100, the team who had fielded what Assman declared "the worst dream team side of all time." The game was close the whole way through and a Sunday afternoon 174 captains score from Dane Swan shocked the dream team world as the Weinerdogs pulled off the most statistically improbable win this century, with the Snakes coach desperately claiming the bet was for 50 "doll hairs." This game has produced fireworks ever since and the two coaches love nothing more than taking each other out and talking trash all week about it. Brokers V Weinerdogs: See above Paul's Punani: Pre Draft Premierships: 2014 2018 Draft finish: Premier 2019 Draft finish: 4th Brownlows: 2019 Paddle: 0 Club Song: We have the Punani to win History: The Punani entered the old competition in 2012 and quickly established themselves as a power club, winning a flag within 3 years against fellow expansion side the Weinerdogs. Known for bold strategies and a natural arrogance that defies belief, the club is always around the mark and rarely finishes outside the top 4. They won the inaugural Spleen premiership, storming to an upset victory over the Tay's, and a repeat in 2019 is on the cards as they have their sights set on a top 2 finish leading into finals. Rivals: Weinerdogs v Punani: See Above Punani v Brokers: See above Jake the Snakes: Pre Draft Premierships: 2011 2018 Draft finish: 3rd 2019 Draft finish: Premier Brownlows: 0 Paddles: 0 Club Song: Oh we're from Snake Land. History: The Snakes are a grand old club, who's first and only taste of success occurred in 2011. They are a club who are constantly in the finals hunt and contending for premierships, however it has been a lean period this decade in terms of silverware and grand finals. The club was the main proponent of the switch to the draft format and was a main driver for a number of years. There were rumours it was due to the coaches decline in ability in the traditional format, but these are unfounded. His inaugural draft year was inconsistent, as the Tom Mitchell season of 2018(the greatest individual season ever) saved him from many potential losses. The coach made it to the preliminary stage, eventually beating the Dogs in the 3rd place playoff match. They currently sit on top of the ladder in 2019 as they search for a second flag. Rivals: Snakes v Dogs Brokers v Snakes Snakes v Punani Jagwa's Jagwa's Pre Draft Premierships: N/A 2018 draft finish: 6th 2019 draft finish: 6th Brownlows: 0 Paddles: 0 Club Song: We're Flying High (Hey Jagwa's) History: The Jagwa's shocked many as they flew out of the gates in their first season, recording some awesome victories along the road. They managed to secure a finals berth but were given a clinic in DT by the older, wiser, more experienced Snakes coach. So far in season 2019 they have sputtered along but remain just outside the 6. The jury is definitely out on if they are any good this year but securing a second straight finals campaign will be considered a success by the teams board of directors and for a club in it's infancy would be a strong achievement. Rivals: The Jagwa's are a young club and as such don't have any major rivals yet, but things can heat up very quickly in this league so watch this space. The Sweetest Reds Pre Draft Premierships: N/A 2018 draft finish: 7th(Focus Flag) 2019 finish: 8th Club Song: We Didn't Start the Fire History: The Reds surprised many by not only avoiding the Paddle but also taking out the focus finals cup. They enjoyed a satisfying upset of the Dogs which is perhaps the clubs most famous victory to date. Season 2019 has been a real struggle, as season long injuries and form concerns see them rooted firmly to the bottom of the ladder with a paddle seeming likelier by the week, as the league looks as equalisation methods to make them more competitive come 2020. Rivals Reds v Dogs: These two have a fierce rivalry dating back to the first time they met in 2005. Two old foes who rarely see eye to eye. The Reds have twice beaten the Dogs at crucial points of the season and have let them know about it in both instances. The record is currently 2-2, which frustrates the Dogs coach who feels he is a far superior football person. The Messiah Pre Draft Premierships: N/A 2018 Draft finish: 5th 2019 draft finish: 10th Brownlows: 0 Paddle: 2019 Club Song: He is Risen(Lord of our life) History: The self proclaimed Messiah was perhaps the main shock of the first season, securing a stunning 5th placed finish on the back of a massive Brodie Grundy season. The league had serious concerns about the coach's durability and commitment, with several offhanded comments proving worrisome. He proved all doubters wrong and despite going down to the Dogs in the elimination final, it was a successful year. 2019 has proven a little more challenging but they responded well on the march towards a maiden premiership and currently are in the race for a tilt at the flag. Likes to create excel spreadsheets to justfiy his own feelings towards his team, but as long as he is involved it makes the league interesting. Rivals: Sachs v Messiah: The Sach's departure to Melbourne was a sore point for the Messiah's, and an ugly divorce soon followed. These two teams really love getting the win over one another, and they certainly let their feelings show. The league has a strong anti-discrimination policy which means their once open love was once a source of pride but is now a point of contention. Miotti's Tay's Pre Draft Premierships: N/A 2018 Draft Finish: Runner Up 2019 Draft Finish: 5th Brownlows: 2018 Paddles: 0 Club Song: We're a Happy Team at Tay Land History: The Tay's were brought over from a separate league as the 10th and final member, with the league voting him in over the Ibav, who was a 2011 graduate which was the traditional league requirements. His status as a quasi-member of the group was enough to secure him entry and give him two leagues to have a crack at. In 2018 he was far and away the best on draft night and the best throughout the year, but started to run out of steam towards the end of the season. After getting the week off and accounting for the Snakes, the Tay's took on the Punani in the grandy, going down in a close and hard fought game, in a season that will ultimately feel unfulfilled given the home and away dominance. In 2019 he drafted strongly again, but so far this season his team has not lived up to expectations and has fallen away and will not finish top 2. Again the heart of the Tay's has been questioned as the star studded side continually fails to beat the other premiership contenders. Can they find the missing ingredient in time? The finals will answer a lot about this side. Rivals: Tay's v Snakes: These two have been going at it in draft format over the years and love taking eachother down, but there is also a friendly element to this game. Not as sinister in nature as some of the others. Mclovin Magic Pre Draft Premierships: 0 2018 Draft Finish: 9th 2019 Draft finish: 8th(focus flag) Brownlows: 0 Paddles: 0 Club Song: Mclovin(I am) History: The Magic have had various cracks at classic DT over the years, being more or less a perennial underachiever. One of those always the bridesmaid never the brides sorta teams, the Magic again in 2018 showed promise but couldn't string enough wins together to have a crack at finals footy. One side I have always pencilled in for a breakout year that's yet to have happened, the Magic again struggled in the 2018 season, managing just 5 wins for the year and barely avoiding the indignation of the paddle. 2019 was a year that appears to look familiar, with a 1-6 start meaning they were playing massive catchup footy all year, which takes it out of a side physically and emotionally. Got themselves back on track and in the 6 before the bye period, but have faltered badly post bye and now sit a game out of the 6 with 2 games remaining. Rivals: No serious rivals as the coach is fairly placid when it comes to fantasy, in direct contrast with his demonstrative nature on most topics. Assman's Sach's Pre Draft Premierships: 0 2018 Draft Finish: 8th 2019 Draft finish: 9th Brownlows: 0 Paddles: 0 Club Song: Join in The Chorus! History: A tried and true classic format coach who has made finals series and competed at a high level in previous iterations, once known as "Mike's Metallurgists." 2018 was a tough year in which they were around the mark but couldn't force themselves into the 6, and also failing to take out the consolation prize. As they started a sideline consulting gig in 2019 the coach's attention has been away from the team and they have struggled as a result, with no mathematical chance of finals. They gear up for a second straight focus finals campaign and turn to 2020 preparation. Rivals: Sach's v Bweh's: See above Category:Browse